


Whenever This World is Cruel to Me (I've Got You)

by Artemis, Steeella, Zhalia



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: COVID, Cabin Fic, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Porn with Feelings, Reunions, Smut, homoerotic snowball fights, shane being a real bitch emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis/pseuds/Artemis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steeella/pseuds/Steeella, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhalia/pseuds/Zhalia
Summary: It wasn't until he pulled on his boots and jacket and stepped out onto the porch did he find him. Shane was standing a few feet from the cabin, his boots submerged in the snow with an expression of pure bliss. He was lit up by the light through the trees, and the snow was falling onto his face as he stared up at the sky. He looked so peaceful, so dazzling, like a scene from a movie. Ryan felt himself smile in a way that only Shane could get him to."Look at it!" he exclaimed, when he saw Ryan approaching, stretching his arms out."Beautiful," Ryan said; he wasn’t looking at the snow.OR, A little post-covid holiday is all Shane and Ryan have been looking forward to, and under no circumstances are any unwanted feelings about certain male company co-founders are going to spoil it.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	Whenever This World is Cruel to Me (I've Got You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KillerQueeenBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueeenBee/gifts).



> Hey guys! This fic is Kiley's belated gift in the Shyan Shipping Society Valentine's Exchange, we had to write it with a bit of short notice but we had fun! Steph and AJ, you are absolute legends.  
> When I started writing this is was very snowy outside and I was craving a good snowball fight with plenty of sexual tension that isn't disturbed by covid, so this fic was born.  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> -Stella  
> (Title from You're My Best Friend by Queen)

Shane was acting weird.

Not like this wasn’t normal, he was of course a self-proclaimed weirdo, in multiple Jughead worthy-level moments, but this was… different.

He had been silent for the past twenty minutes or so, not even on his phone, just sitting staring out of the airplane window, clearly immersed in his thoughts, whatever they were. Ryan had expressed before that he didn’t dare learn what went on in Shane’s head, but he would have done anything then to take a look, just to see what was bothering him.

Covid had forced them to postpone their trip to Austin, and Shane clearly was missing his family more than he was admitting, so when Ryan suggested a post-coronavirus trip to Chicago, it had seemed like a great idea. During the quarantine, they had planned it feverishly, finding a cabin that looked like it would suit them no matter the weather, whatever kind of season it would be when it was safe to travel. They talked it over and over until they were almost sick of it, and the very idea seemed so perfect it was unattainable.

And then, maybe miracles were real, because restrictions were lifted, and they booked their little cabin for three nights, with Shane to travel to Schaumburg after and Ryan to return to L.A.

Ryan had spent the night before tossing and turning, wondering just what on earth might happen, what they would  _ say _ , if they had grown apart over the spring-summer-fall-winter they had spent not seeing each other, after years of seeing each other every single day. Ryan realized, over lockdown, that he had got accustomed to Shane being there with him, on everything they did, and suddenly not having that was the strangest and most difficult thing. He fell asleep with the realization that he had written Shane all over himself, and now, all the ink was smudged. 

He had answered the door the next morning to see Shane, just Shane, no fireworks or fanfares, but also no screens or shitty WiFi, and the normality of it all made him want to burst into tears. 

"Hey, Ry," he said, shuffling his feet slightly on the doorstep. "Long time no see"

And he didn't launch himself into Shane's arms, even though he wanted to so very badly. He knew he'd never take physical contact for granted ever again. 

"It's… Shawn, isn't it?" Ryan said, barely hiding his grin, and then worried if it was too soon. But Shane laughed, because he always did. 

Ryan had felt all the doubt and worry fall away. It was okay. They were going to be okay.

***

Now, he wasn’t so sure.

The cabin was a lot smaller than it looked in the photos, but they were so wrapped up in the giddy excitement of being able to see each other again that they didn’t notice. They had hyped it up so much in their heads that there was little that could spoil it. 

Ryan dropped his backpack in the hallway and went off to explore. As it transpired, the cabin really was small. They both had their own bedrooms and ensuite bathrooms, but that was about it, save for their kitchen - living room area with a view of the woods.

"This looks great, doesn’t it!" Ryan said cheerfully, coming back through to find Shane still standing in the hallways. "Just what we need."

Shane only nodded. "Yeah."

Ryan sighed, but pushed it away. It was all weird, everything was weird now. Of course it would take a little bit of time for them to properly fall back into their usual Shane-and-Ryan, Ryan-and-Shane routine. 

"You okay, man?" he asked, tentatively, feeling like maybe it was just going to be in vain. He was right. 

"Yeah, of course," Shane said, a little too fast, straightening up and smiling. "Just tired."

Ryan knew that there was something more, something deeper, but he didn’t want to press further, not so soon. He left Shane in the hallway to go and make some lunch.

It had been frosty when they had arrived, but snow began to fall thick and fast around them as they sat from the warmth of the cabin. Shane had a nostalgic, whimsical expression, and Ryan knew he was thinking of home, snow in Chicago, and he felt a heart-wrenching urge to do something crazy like reach out and take his hand, or kiss him, or,  _ or-  _

Ryan shook his head like he was trying to get water from his ears. No. No inappropriate thoughts about business partners. That was his motto, and it was there for good reason.

They sat, enjoying the tranquility of it all, and found, for the first time, that it was a tranquility that wasn’t waiting to be disturbed. There would be no news of Trump anymore, no awful pandemic updates. They could just sit, and  _ relax _ .

Ryan almost didn’t know what to do with himself. He only knew panic, and work, and then sleep, and eat, and then panic and work and sleep and eat again. 

"You still manage to look stressed, even when we’ve literally cleared every possible stress there could be," Shane pointed out, after a few hours. Ryan stopped, in the middle of biting his nails, a bad habit he had picked up again during the pandemic. Ryan wanted to say that Shane being suddenly all silent and mysterious certainly wasn’t helping his nerves, but everything felt so uneven all of a sudden, so he didn’t.

"You know me," Ryan said, and he noticed as he said it that his voice went up at the end of the sentence, like it was a question. Like he wanted to make sure. "I’ll find anything to worry about. Like how you’ll find any explanation to how ghosts aren’t real, I’ll find any and every possibility of the worst thing that could happen."

Shane looked at him, frowning, but no words of encouragement followed; no acknowledgment that Ryan had even said anything. 

_ Great _ .  _ Well, guess I’ll go fuck myself then _ .

It felt like the adrenaline of getting there, planning it all out, and hoping, upon hope that it would happen, had finally caught up with them, and now, it just felt… off. 

"Are you sure you're okay, dude?" Ryan asked, after more silent hours had passed with little conversation. Shane had been reading, thinking, and definitely not talking. 

"Yeah, I said I'm fine," Shane snapped.

"Just because you've been quiet the whole time-"

"I'm tired," Shane repeated. "Been a long day. I think I might just head to bed." 

With that, he got up, and left. 

Ryan flipped him off as he retreated into the bedroom, feeling anger swell inside of him. This was supposed to be  _ their special holiday _ . He knew it sounded immature, but Shane was ruining everything they had spent planning. 

He went to sleep not long after that, and refused to let his thoughts stray to the man sleeping in the room opposite. 

***

When Ryan woke the next morning, the snow had covered the window of his little bedroom. He pushed back the curtains, feeling a sort of child-like joy that only snow could elicit. 

"Shane?" He called, pulling an extra top and a hoodie over his head and stumbling into the hallway. "Shane?"

Shane wasn't in the living room. He knocked on his bedroom door. 

"Shane?"

There was no response, so he pushed it open. It was empty. Shane hadn't even bothered to unpack properly, his suitcase lay relatively untouched beside his bed, apart from his clothes from yesterday. There was a notebook lying on his bed however, with the date at the top of the page.

Ryan had to use every inch of self-control not to lean forward and read it, when it could give him answers to Shane's bizarre mood. He stopped himself, and focused his attention on finding the man in question. 

It wasn't until he pulled on his boots and jacket and stepped out onto the porch did he find him. Shane was standing a few feet from the cabin, his boots submerged in snow with an expression of pure bliss. He was lit up by the light through the trees, and the snow was falling onto his face as he stared up at the sky. He looked so peaceful, so dazzling, like a scene from a movie. Ryan felt himself smile in a way that only Shane could get him to.

"Look at it!" he exclaimed, when he saw Ryan approaching, stretching his arms out.

"Beautiful," Ryan said; he wasn’t looking at the snow.

Shane stood, staring at the sky, and Ryan watched as little flakes fell onto his long pointed nose like icing sugar.

"I’m sorry for being a dick earlier," Shane said, after a moment. Ryan waited for the follow-up, the explanation, but nothing came. He frowned.

"Just know, I’m here, if you need it. I know it’s been a long time since we’ve seen each other, but-"

"You never know when to drop something, do you Ryan?" Shane said, suddenly. His voice was low, and serious. There was a biting edge to it that cut right through Ryan’s skin, leaked poison in his veins and spread like a wildfire in his body. Ryan grunted.

"How else am I supposed to get any information out of you when you never say anything?" he snapped, throwing his hands in the air, frustrated and angry all the same.

"Have you ever thought that I’m not something for you to ‘get information out of?’ If I don’t tell you something, that’s perfectly fair." Shane shrugged, but it was far from nonchalant.

"Of course it’s fair, dipshit. But you keep dangling it in front of me, because it’s clearly something you want me to work out!"

"I’m not one of your unsolved cases, Ryan." Suddenly Shane’s voice dropped, no hateful tone to his words, only pain. His shoulders fell. 

"Son of a…" Ryan bent down and picked up a handful of snow, partly because the cold felt good against his anger, which seemed to have spread to even his fingertips. He straightened up, and lobbed it at Shane’s chest. "Bitch."

"You-" all the rest of the fight seemed to go out of Shane. "That’s not how you - that was barely a snowball. You can't just throw a handful of snow at someone."

"Well, you do it, then," Ryan snapped, and then regretted it a second too late when Shane’s eyes lit up. "I mean, wait a minute-"

Shane was already forming the ball in his gloved hands, taking aim, and-

_ SPLAT _ .

"That was right in my face, you piece of shit!"

Shane only laughed, and scooped up more snow. Ryan knew that he had to act fast: he couldn’t lose to Shane, that would be too mortifying. He gathered an armful of snowballs and ducked behind a tree, ready to strike. Shane appeared out of what felt like nowhere, a stupid grin on his face, and began pelting him with snowballs.

Ryan was forced to retreat, and watched with glee as Shane chased after him.

"You look - so stupid, running around, with your fucking legs-" Ryan managed to say through wheezing gasps. He had thought he was fitter than this. There was snow clinging to his eyelashes, all down his jacket and in his boots, but the fact that Shane didn’t seem to be angry at him any longer gave him warmth like nothing else.

"Oh yeah?" Shane said, also laughing. "Well, not all of us can constantly look like they’re modeling men’s winter wear, asshole." He moved forward, and Ryan readied his snowballs just in case, but Shane reached out and wiped a snowflake from Ryan’s cheek instead.

With every time Shane touched him (Ryan could probably count on his fingers how many moments), it made Ryan want him more. 

There was a small smile on Shane’s lips, almost wistful, like he was thinking of something unattainable. Ryan knew the feeling.

Mainly to distract from unwanted emotions, Ryan laughed, and pushed Shane playfully.

"Hey!" Shane exclaimed. He jumped forward and managed to stuff a handful of snow down the back of Ryan’s jacket. Ryan yelled and writhed as he felt the cold of it slide down his back, and then he was hot all of a sudden as Shane fixed him with one of  _ those  _ looks, like he was examining every inch of him, inside out, and he liked what he saw. He pushed Shane, harder this time, so he didn’t have to think about what he was doing to him, and this time Shane fell backwards, arms windmilling and then seizing onto the front of Ryan’s jacket. They fell into the snow together in a sprawling heap, Ryan landing on top of him.

They stayed like that, laughing, Ryan straddling Shane’s hips, acutely aware of hands everywhere and how much he liked it. 

_ How easy would it be to kiss him, right now. _

He chose, instead, to push the hair back from Shane’s face and marvel at how oddly beautiful he was, as if this wasn’t a thought he had every day. He moved his hips, ever so slightly, trying not to draw attention to it-

And,  _ oh _ . 

"Do you have a couple of extra snowballs in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

Shane made a spluttering noise, because he was hard. Like, noticeably. 

Unsure what to do with this information, Ryan rolled off. He lay on his back in the snow and kicked out his arms and legs. 

"Look! Snow angels!"

"What are you, five?" Shane snorted, propping himself up on his elbows. There was a distinct flush on his face that Ryan was sure had nothing to do with the cold. 

"Snow angels have no age requirements, you Scrooge," Ryan stuck his tongue out. So focused on his face, Ryan saw how Shane’s eyes shot to his tongue and lingered. There was a silence in the air Ryan needed to break - the tension too much to bear. There were too many words left unspoken. They needed to talk, they needed-

They needed a shower.

After one shivering breath intake from Ryan, and a worried glance from Shane, they decided that hot chocolate would be well deserved. They had, after all, surely done some great and hard work and were in need for a rest.

***

He brought it up again, later, when they were sitting in the kitchen, drinking hot chocolate.

"About earlier." Ryan said, swallowing. It was going to be a long three days if they left it unresolved. "Are you sure there isn't anything you want to tell me?"

Shane's smile dropped. "I told you to leave it, Ry."

"So there is something to leave?"

Ryan could practically see the frustration in Shane’s face, and he knew what the feeling was. As much as he preached about emotional vulnerability, he understood only too well that there were some things that just were better left unsaid. Especially, well. Some things. Shane things. Blocking off that part of himself from the outside world led to less hurt and he didn’t want to jeopardize what they had. 

"I hate that you noticed, okay!" Shane said, slamming his mug down on the table and causing several forks to go skittering off the edge. He looked surprised at himself for a second, and then pressed on, softer and tremulously. "I hate that I could never be subtle, and I  _ hate  _ having to lie to you about it."

Ryan said nothing. 

"I hate that it's not something that we can address and then never speak of it again, because it's too much of a  _ something _ , and you, you never know when to quit, you like to examine everything in all its nitty-gritty detail, and I know that this time, you won't like what you find.” 

"I've never found anything I didn't like about you," Ryan said, quietly. "Except, maybe your very questionable Pixar movie choices. That's pretty irredeemable."

Shane laughed, despite himself. "Yeah well, and vice versa. That's the fucking problem. You're just so-" he gestured helplessly at Ryan, apparently unable to articulate exactly what Ryan was "-All the time, you never know when to quit, and now we're here." 

Ryan tilted his head. "We're here? What do you mean?"

"Because, because, I’ve been looking forward to this trip so much, but I’ve been also dreading it, because you make me so confused, and it’s so hard being around you sometimes, but being with you is the best thing ever, and yet it’s also a nightmare, because…" he looked around wildly, as if there was someone that could help him. "Because fuck, I'm in love with you, okay!"

There was a ringing silence. Shane looked shocked at himself, as though he'd like to snatch the words out of the air before they could reach Ryan's ears and run out the door and for that, Ryan was glad he stood his ground.

Because,  _ oh _ .

"Why didn't you say so?" Ryan asked, so softly he's not sure if he even said it. 

Ryan saw Shane’s breath hitch as they stared at each other for a few moments, a few heartstopping moments, where the entire world seemed to stop. And then Ryan leaned over to kiss him, fitting their mouths together in a press of lips. 

Ryan knew that Shane liked to see things to believe them, and he knew that Shane had got into his head about the whole thing, and what better way to prove to him that Ryan loved him too - oh  _ god, _ he loved him - than to just show him?

At first, he didn’t know how to react: it was like a disembodied experience, like he was watching everything happen from someone else’s point of view. Shane closed his eyes and reached up to place his hand on the back of Ryan’s neck, deepening the kiss.

The kiss still had a sense of hesitation, but soon faded into something else entirely: passion. It made Shane dizzy and his mind was reeling from the fact that something he had held back for so long was actually a mutual feeling between the two of them.

Standing up from his chair, Shane wrapped his arms around Ryan and dipped him back slightly in an attempt to fully explore the younger man’s mouth. Ryan gasped in response, securing his grip on Shane.

" _ Ryan, _ " Shane said, when they broke apart, and he sounded so wrecked but so, so happy. 

"Yup?" Ryan answered, looking up at him with a grin.

“I-I.. why-”

“I’ve been in love with you for years.” he blurted out. He knew that Shane felt the same, now, but he still hesitated, remembering all the years of biting it back and imagining the very worst scenarios that could have happened. “I thought… at first, that it was a platonic feeling since we got so close working on Unsolved, but I also knew, at the back of my mind, when we visited the St. Augustine Lighthouse, I knew it was more than that. Ignoring the whole ‘it’s not like he’s my daddy or something', I realized that you were always there for me and knew exactly how to comfort me when I needed it most. The entire time I was up there, all I wanted to do was run back down the stairs and have you hold me.”

Shane didn’t immediately respond, his mind trying to catch up with the words that Ryan said. “When we stood at the top up there and looked at the stars, I so badly wanted to kiss you. I… I couldn’t let myself do that though,” Shane said, his voice trailing off into a nearly inaudible voice. “I couldn’t risk losing you.”

Ryan tightened his embrace around Shane and lifted his hand to brush his thumb against Shane’s cheek. “I wish you would have, quarantine would have been so much better if I could have spent every day of it with you.”

Taking Shane’s hand, Ryan led the other man back to his room and gently pushed him back on the bed, his hand hovering over Shane’s plaid button-up. “Is this okay?” Ryan asked, scanning Shane’s face for any sort of reaction.

“It’s more than okay.”

Ryan took his time unbuttoning Shane’s shirt, lacing his neck and chest as each new inch of his skin was revealed. Shane sat up slightly to take his shirt off and threw it carelessly off the edge of the bed, Ryan taking the opportunity to continue trailing a line of kisses down Shane’s torso. Shane’s breath hitched when Ryan stopped at his belt, shutting his eyes when he heard the clink of his belt being undone and his fly being unzipped. He gasped as Ryan removed his jeans and boxers, letting them pile up on the floor atop of Shane’s discarded button-up. He knew that things would never be the same, because of covid, but also because this was all new and yet all so wonderful. He was ready to let Shane write himself over him, all over again, and he wanted to do the same. 

Stepping away momentarily, Ryan started rummaging through his luggage in an attempt to find whatever he was looking for. Shane’s eyes roved over Ryan, butterflies filling his stomach having a vague idea of what was yet to come.

Ryan made a triumphant noise when he found what he was looking for and clicked open the bottle of lube, pouring some in his palm before taking his spot at the end of the bed between Shane’s legs. He reached down and started to slowly stroke Shane, eliciting a moan from the older man. 

Shane groaned, trying to move forward towards Ryan. Ryan knew he was going slow, probably slow enough to be almost painful, but he also wanted at least a little bit of payback for Shane not telling him until now. 

“Someone’s a little eager,” Ryan said, pulling his hand away entirely to add more lube to his palm and slicked up two of his fingers. He started stroking Shane and used his other hand to circle his finger around Shane’s hole before slipping it inside. Shane lifted his hips and gasped, a shiver sent down his spine from the stimulation. “Ryan please,” Shane pleaded, fisting his hands in the comforter beneath him.

Ryan added a second finger in and sought out Shane’s prostate, rubbing it ever so slightly. Shane choked back a moan and clapped a hand over his mouth to keep himself quiet which Ryan scolded him for. “I’ve waited so long for this, don’t deny me the way you sound when I touch you,” Ryan said sternly, continuing to stretch Shane open.

“I-I need to feel you, Ry. Please.”

“Not yet, big guy. I don’t want to hurt you,” Ryan said, slipping a third finger inside of Shane. Although Shane wasn’t quite as vocal as he would have liked, Ryan was still hanging off of every noise that fell from Shane’s lips. 

Unable to deny Shane’s request any longer, he removed his hands to make quick work of his clothes, haphazardly folding them and placing them on the dresser. He nudged Shane to move further up on the bed, climbing up on the bed to kneel between Shane’s legs. Coating his palm with more lube, he gave himself a couple of strokes to slick himself up and guided himself into Shane’s hole. Ryan placed his hands on either side of Shane’s head and looked down at the other man, his face going soft as they looked into each other’s eyes.

Ryan slowly pushed inside of Shane with a long drawn out moan; Shane was so incredibly tight but it was everything that Ryan had ever dreamed of. He had to grip the base of his cock just to keep himself from coming because he was just that close from even feeling Shane clenching around him. Once he was fully seated in Shane, Ryan stilled and tried to collect himself while he waited for Shane to adjust.

When Shane finally gave his bicep a gentle squeeze as a signal that he could keep moving, Ryan nearly pulled out all of the way before sliding back in with much less resistance. He slowly worked up to a faster pace, but it was still gentle and unrushed. It felt so intimate and so much different from what both men had originally imagined their first time would be like.

“I love you so much, Shane,” Ryan said, brushing Shane’s bangs out of his eyes to fully gaze into them.

It was almost too overwhelming: the way Shane was looking at him like he was his entire world, and just how  _ good  _ he felt.

“ _ Fuck, _ I-I love you too, Ryan,” Shane gasped, throwing his head back against the bed as he reached down to stroke himself slightly faster than Ryan’s pace that he set. “I-I’m not fragile, Ryan. You can go faster.”

“You’re right, you’re not. But I want this moment to last and have you remember every second of it,” Ryan responded, making a point to snap his hips up and hit Shane’s prostate.

Shane let out a long drawn-out moan, his breathing became uneven and coming out harder than it had before as he stroked his cock faster, chasing the feeling.

“I-I’m so -  _ fuck- _ ’ Shane gasped, reaching his other hand out to grip Ryan’s shoulder.

“That’s it, come for me, baby.”

Moments later, Shane was moaning loudly as he started coming over his fist and his stomach. He continued to stroke himself through his climax despite feeling oversensitive as Ryan increased his pace slightly in an attempt to push himself over the edge. He captured Shane’s lips with his own and panted against his mouth as he felt his entire body seize up as he came inside of Shane. He let out a sigh of relief and immediately collapsed on top of Shane, gently rubbing his face against chest.

Shane enveloped Ryan with his arms and they laid in that position for a while, letting the euphoria wash away as they were finally brought back to reality. The silence between them was amiable, both simply enjoying holding each other close. Eventually, Shane was the one to break the silence to say, “You know, maybe I should be more open about my emotions if this is my reward for talking.”

***

When their little vacation was over and their bags were packed, Shane’s mood was slightly off to Ryan when he mentioned that they would need to return the keys to their cabin and call an Uber soon so Ryan could get to the airport. Ryan tried to comfort the older man by telling him that it was only for a week and they would be reunited back in LA in a few days. He also reminded him of all of the times he told him how much he missed Schaumburg and his family.

Ryan felt stupid, but he didn’t want to have to say goodbye.

"I’ve been thinking," Shane said, as they brought their suitcases through to the living room. "I know it’s short notice, but…" he ran a hand through his hair. "How would you like to come to Schaumburg with me?"

Ryan raised his eyebrows. He didn’t dare let himself hope.

“I just feel like… nevermind, it’s dumb,” Shane started to say but stopped himself from finishing his sentence, frowning slightly as he turned to lock up the cabin to avoid further conversation.

"I would love to," Ryan said, tentatively. "But… You won’t want me there. This is about your family."

"That’s why I want you there."

Ryan’s words died in his throat.  _ Oh god, don’t cry, don’t cry. _

"That’s… that's a nice thing to say," he managed, staring at him for a long second before he buried his face in Shane’s shirt. 

"Are you… are you crying?"

"No," Ryan choked, his face hidden and his voice muffled. "I think there’s dust in my eye." He could see Shane’s skeptical face above him, without even needing to look. "It’s been a weird year."

Shane laughed, his eyes turning soft. "Yeah, it has. That’s why I’m saying you come and stay with me a little bit longer." 

“I… also consider you to be part of my family,” Ryan said, looking up at the taller man. 

“I just feel like part of my family will be missing when I go to Schaumburg. You’ll be missing and I’m not sure I want to know what that feels like,” Shane whispered. 

Ryan kissed his cheek and said, “I suppose I can suffer through another week of this tundra to join you. Though, you might want to call your mom because I’m starving and she may need to make a trip to the store.”

Shane let out a chuckle and hugged Ryan tighter, unable to hold back his own tears any longer. “I… thank you, Ry. I think that can be arranged.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! <3


End file.
